The Prince and the Pauper
by TNSXBunny
Summary: AU: Lights, camera, action! Ciel Phantomhive & Alois Trancy are casted in a modern remake of The Prince and the Pauper, claimed to be the most controversial movie in film history. They have to act in a love scene in the story but have no clue how to.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors: **TNSxBunny (thenamelesssoul & xXxLostBunnyxXx

**Plot: **xXxLostBunnyxXx

**Beta: **Hanistar7

**Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler does not belong to either of us, and is the brain-child of Yana-sensei! Neither is the original plot of The Prince and the Pauper.

**Title: **The Prince and the Pauper

**Character(s): **Ciel Phantomhive, Alois Trancy, Sebastian Michaelis, Claude Faustus, William T. Spears, Ronald Knox, Madam Red, Mey-rin...and others.

**Genre(s): **AU, Humour, Romance.

**Full Summary: **Lights, camera, action! Ciel Phantomhive and Alois Trancy are casted in a modern remake of The Prince and the Pauper, and it is claimed to be the most controversial movie in film history. The two young actors have to act in a love scene in the story, but have no clue how to. Hollywood's best and youngest director William T. Spears, is determined to surpass the original, and gives them a week to prepare for the scene, and they have one week to perfect it or face the consequences. Their mentors, Sebastian Michaelis and Claude Faustus, starred in the original making of The Prince & the Pauper and 10 years down the road, both are given the duty of mentoring the two young actors. Old wounds appear again as both men rise up to prove that their 'brat' is better than the other.

* * *

><p><strong>THE PRINCE AND THE PAUPER<strong>

**CHAPTER ONE:**

"Before we do that, we will need to know each other very well," His finger traced the smooth porcelain skin of the young prince, lowering to the first button of his shirt. A swiftly-placed tug and the button flew off.

"Every mole, every scar, every mark upon our skin. Right down to each of our deepest..." A steady hand inched lower, fingers flicking another button off as the younger male hissed softly. "Darkest..." By then, his shirt was already open. The cold air bit his heated skin, forcing a shiver out of his body. Slowly, they lowered themselves onto the bed, the older male on top.

"Secret." A pale hand cupped Edward's jaw, and Tom's lips moved to hover over the younger boy's pink ones. In one smooth movement, the taller boy leaned in to cover the distance between their lips when...-

"CUT!"

Audible sighs could be heard as the director yelled for the fifth time on the silent set.

Alois's face fell into a frustrated pout as he dropped his hand from his co-actor's jaw. Ciel's expression was no different. Around them, people began moving again, shifting props and adjusting the lights as their voices chattered around the studio.

Ciel got up to untie the knot securing his eye-patch and shook out the blonde wig he had to put on styled just like Alois's own, ruffling his own hair in irritation. Dumping it carelessly on the bed, Ciel pushed the older male off him as they clamoured off the bed, ignoring a large woman who shooed them away from it as she hurriedly arranged the silk sheets and pillows again for the next take.

"What is it _**this**_ time, William?" Alois whined as both of the actors made their way towards the row of preview monitors where the director was hunched over. It was past midnight, and everyone was still working on this scene. By then, the energetic crew had lost their drive and were already shuffling about, with only caffeine and cigarettes to fuel them through the early hours of the morning.

For once, Ciel was glad for the thick make-up on his face that concealed the worse of his dark eye-circles. He was so dead on his feet, just wanting to curl up on the floor for a quick nap.

The bespectacled man sighed and pushed his glasses up in irritation. Turning to face his two lead actors, William T. Spears pointed to the monitor, gesturing at Ciel's expression on the frozen screen.

"Ciel, would you _please_ stop looking so fucking terrified every single time Alois is about to kiss you?" the green-eyed man spat out, ignoring the the blond teen's amused snort.

"What's the matter, William?" a smooth voice said, and Ciel felt a strong pair of hands clasp firmly on his shoulders, cringing inwardly as he recognised the dulcet tones of the man.

The raven-haired boy only managing a surprised "S-Sebastian!" as his blue eyes snapped back to meet his mentor's midnight-black ones.

Sebastian ignored the younger boy as he leaned over him, motioning to the cameraman to rewind the footage again as he focused his dark eyes upon one of the monitors. Ciel suppressed a groan as he watched their take again, wincing as Sebastian's fingers tightened over his slim shoulders when he tried to wriggle free. He did have a_ fucking _terrified expression on his face, as William had _oh-so-politely_ pointed out. Ciel frowned to himself, trying to remember if he made that stupid face consciously.

"Now that William mentioned it, you do look like you just ate something bad!" Alois laughed.

"That, or he just looks like he was about to be raped," another wry voice interrupted as an immaculately-dressed man made his way towards the little group.

"Claude!" The blond teen crowed in delight as he launched himself into the newcomer's path.

A strong set of arms caught the blond boy in an embrace, and planted a chaste kiss upon his temple. Alois giggled happily as he clung on to the taller man, arms entwined around Claude's neck as he nuzzled his face into the crook of the older man's shoulder.

"How is he doing, Will?" Claude asked casually, nodding at Sebastian's presence beside him.

William tilted his head as he stared at the frozen close-up of the two young actors on the screen. "Alois has managed to capture the feel of Tom Canty's emotions. When he steps on set, he completely becomes Tom, and every inch of him - his speech, his body language and his mannerisms- all resonates with Tom's character."

Alois smirked at William's words, and Claude stroked Alois's blond locks in reward, earning a satisfied purr from the younger boy. William cleared his throat, trying to ignore the blunt exchange of affection between the two as he adjusted his position on his director's chair, turning towards the other couple.

"As for Ciel," he said, turning his piercing gaze towards the smaller boy. "Well, let's just say I'm close to canceling his contract and getting another male lead for the role of Prince Edward."

"No!" Ciel cried out in shock. How could the director do that to him, when he had been trying so hard to become Edward? Especially when they were left with only the matured scenes in the movie?

"You can't just cut me off like that!"

The young teen turned towards the man behind him, deep blue eyes silently pleading to his mentor to back him up.

"Silence. I wasn't finished yet." The director continued, turning around in his seat as he tried to spot a bespectacled girl on the dark set.

"Mey-rin! My production schedule!" He barked, his hand tapping impatiently as the young woman scurried over, her hands full of papers and props.

"H-here you go, sir!" She stammered, passing the director's papers to his hands as another voice shouted for her again. Mey-rin gritted her teeth as she forced a smile upon her tired face, cursing herself yet again for signing up to be an intern to one of Hollywood's most promising film for the year as she scuttled off in a frenzied panic.

The director flipped through the sheets that his intern had handed to him, and pointed towards a grid on one of the pages. "According to our production schedule, we were supposed to have finished this scene a few days ago," William explained, angling the papers towards the group.

"But because of your...inability to act out this scene perfectly, we are falling behind schedule. I have already pushed these scenes as far back as possible, but if this continues, I will be forced to take drastic measures," William continued, pushing his glasses up again.

Eyes settling on Ciel, William shot the young boy a steely gaze. "It's too late to audition a new lead actor, especially this late in production, but I will let nothing stop me from surpassing the original Prince and the Pauper, especially if the one standing in the way is a brat like _you_."

Ciel hissed silently as he caught the underlying meaning behind William's words, and turned away. That hurt. Sebastian's arm slid across Ciel's shoulders as if noticing his discomfort but the teenage boy shrugged them off in childish retaliation.

"Twelve academy nominations, all of which we bagged - including Best Picture. I'd say that's pretty hard to beat," Claude mused as he tapped his cheek, a smirk playing on his lips as he saw the director bristle in anger.

William huffed, ignoring the other man's remarks. That win was almost ten years ago. With the advanced technology and the best crew at his disposal, his remake would far surpass the original film.

"I didn't hire you both to just stand around," The director rebutted. "You were both in the original make of Tanaka-san's Prince and the Pauper. And playing the _lead_ actors, you both know the roles better than anyone else."

Claude gently let Alois down from his arms, and cocked an eyebrow as he stole a glance at Sebastian, his ex co-star. They were both hired to be mentors for the two young actors since they had starred in the original make of the famous movie. After parting ways when the movie ended, Sebastian Michaelis had continued his acting career, claiming countless acting awards despite being in his late twenties. Known for his ethereally good looks, he had shot to stardom, and had the experience and talent any rising actor would envy.

On the other hand, Claude had stepped down from the limelight, instead having opened a talent agency which boasted of discovering talented artistes from all walks of life. And Alois - Alois Trancy - was the jewel of his entire career. The sixteen-year-old blond was one of his best talents, and Claude had spent nearly two years grooming the young boy into a star. He had personally scouted the boy during a school stage performance, recognising immediately the talent and presence Alois had exuded when he performed.

When he heard of the auditions for the remake, Claude had immediately sent William a demo-reel of the young boy, knowing fully well that he would get the role. Who better to play the role of a young, scruffy Tom Canty than Alois, who had grown up working the streets?

And this Ciel, Claude turned his eyes towards the teen, eyeing the slim raven-haired boy standing next to Sebastian. Unlike his Alois, Ciel Phantomhive was just a rich kid riding on his parents' celebrity fame.

Pathetic.

William shuffled through his papers again and frowned to himself, fishing out a pen from his pocket. They could still squeeze in one more day of shoot if the two boys could nail the scene within a day's take. The director quickly scribbled on the paper, cancelling a few dates and made a quick note to hold a meeting with the executive producer, Madam Red, and a few others before looking up from his work.

Ciel waited for the bespectacled director to speak with bated breath, his fingers twisting nervously as the other man scratched neat notes in the margin of the printed sheet.

"One week," William said, finally looking up as he addressed the little group of four standing around him. "You all have every night this week starting from tomorrow onwards to make sure Ciel plays a perfect Edward in these two scenes, or I _will_ hire someone else."

"And you too, Alois." William added, quickly noticing the growing sulk on the blond boy's face.

"Don't think you can take a break during the nights when you both are not needed on set. Ciel is your co-star, and both of you need to work together for this film to make it big," the director finished, shooting a warning glare at the couple.

William stacked his papers neatly and nodded at the group, dismissing them before motioning to his floor manager to indicate the end of the day's shoot. It was evident that the numerous retakes throughout the day had worn everyone out, even himself. His crew would not be able to focus if they did a another retake. It would be better to continue tomorrow afternoon with another scene with the supporting cast, giving the crew ample time to rest beforehand.

Alois growled to himself as he curled his fingers around Claude tightly, watching the director leave the set. Taking a step forward, the blond leaned in to whisper into Ciel's ear, his breath ghosting against the smaller boy's ear.

"Thanks, _Phantomhive_." The blond hissed before turning around and storming away towards his dressing room, Claude following closely behind the sulky blond.

Ciel breathed a sigh of relief, one that he had not realised he had held in, partly in anticipation and in fear at the director's words. But his threat was real. Ciel would never give up this role for anything else. He needed to honour his parents' family name.

He needed to prove that the Phantomhive family name would live on in this world he had ventured into. His parents' deaths would not be in vain. And with this movie, he would be able to dedicate his award to them and show the world that he _will_ continue on his parents' legacy.

"Let's get you home, Ciel. You look like you need a warm bath and some rest." Sebastian urged, guiding the young teen towards the dressing room to change out of his costume.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, Ciel found himself bundled up in the front seat of Sebastian's luxury car. Changing out of his costume, tossing his wig and clothes to an eager red-haired stylist (who seemed to be more interested in Sebastian than helping the boys change), and leaving the filming site had been a blur to him. His eyes felt heavy, and he wanted to fall asleep right there on the car's plush leather black seats.<p>

"Sleep, Ciel. You need the rest," Sebastian murmured as his black Mercedes pulled out of the driveway and sped down the empty road. It was close to 2 am in the morning, according to the clock on the dashboard. Even he was exhausted after spending the whole day on set with Ciel.

"I don't want to lose this role, Sebastian. I just _can't_ lose this role." Ciel muttered softly, hands clasped together as if in prayer. A small azure-jewelled ring sat in the centre of his palm.

Sebastian had returned it to him after safekeeping his only family heirloom when he was forced to remove it during the shoot. Sebastian flicked the signal as the car veered smoothly to the left before coming to a rest on a red-light, engine still humming. Sebastian chuckled under his breath as they stopped for no one. It's been almost half a year since he started mentoring the boy for the production and Ciel rarely opened up his deepest emotions to anyone ever since his parents' death. Not even to Madam Red, his aunt. It was tragic really. Two of the world's most loved actors, gone in just a spilt second as their car collided against a diesel truck.

The lights changed and Sebastian brought his foot forward, touching the pedal of his car as the Mercedes roared to life again.

"You won't. I'm here to help you with it, Ciel. I will not let you fail," Sebastian promised, his eyes never leaving from the road.

The older man turned, wondering why the usually smart-mouthed boy didn't answer back, only to find him deep in sleep. Ciel's head was leaning against the headrest, jerking occasionally from the car's motions. Pools of orange lights swept across Ciel's sleeping form as the car cruised past neat rows of streetlights lined up against the sides of the road, bathing him in their warm light. A smile graced his lips as he turned his attention to the road again.

Making one last left turn, Sebastian pulled into the driveway of his apartment.

"Wake up, Ciel. We're home."

"For the last time, Ciel. Go to sleep on the bed, not the couch!" Sebastian fussed as he entered the living room, only to find the young teen sprawled against the sofa with only his boxers on.

Ciel groaned as he pried his eyes open again, an arm coming up to shield his eyes from the bright light. He always slept on the couch at his aunt's apartment. It was just a bad habit that he had developed when Ciel lived with his aunt.

Angelina Durless-Barnett, better known as Madam Red, was one of Hollywood's top executive producers, widow to the late Ethan Barnett, an acclaimed Hollywood director who passed away shortly after the Phantomhive couple did, and younger sister of the famous Rachel Durless-Phantomhive. Being his only next of kin, Madam Red had taken the young Ciel in, but because of her job, she rarely had the time to spend with Ciel.

Sebastian, who had worked with both Vincent Phantomhive and Rachel Phantomhive on different films, had gladly offered Ciel lodging at his place during the course of the six-month-long production as he helped Ciel prepare for his scenes. His place was also conveniently located near the film site. It was a good break from his demanding acting career as well. Sebastian never liked being under the spotlight, preferring the peace and quiet of his own home.

The usually quiet boy had gradually opened up to him after spending many weeks at his place. It was a good change, even his aunt was pleased to see the boy living for himself again ever since he auditioned for William's movie.

Sebastian moved towards the couch as he tapped the back of the boy's wet head impatiently, trying to wake the boy again.

"Go away. Let me sleep..." Ciel whined petulantly, swatting the older man away with his other free hand as he snuggled deeper into the crook of the velvet couch. His discoloured ashen hair, the result of a bad dye-job from the production's stylist, fanned out messily against the couch, dripping water everywhere.

Sebastian had dumped him unceremoniously under a warm shower and left to find something for the boy. Ciel had quickly washed himself and dragged his feet to the nearest thing he could find, the couch. It was not his fault, really. It was the damned couch's soft, beckoning call that had seduced him into throwing himself face first on the couch. Which was how Sebastian had found the younger boy later, a fluffy white towel wound around his form.

The blue-eyed boy had not even bothered pulling on a shirt, Sebastian noted dryly.

Something flat landed on his head and Ciel made a sound of annoyance, his hands shifting upwards to pick it up. Ciel stared at the glossy magazine through half-lidded eyes, but the page it was open to immediately made him bolt up in disgust. There, in full-technicolour, was a naked woman, legs spread open invitingly to the reader. Her hands barely covered her private parts, and she wore a lustful expression on her face, glazed eyes seducing the camera.

Ciel tossed the magazine onto the floor as if it had burned him.

"Ugh, what the hell is that - that thing, Sebastian!" Ciel yelled disgustedly and quickly proceeded to wipe his hands on the surface of the couch as if the magazine had tainted him. Deep, sapphire eyes glared at the glossy porn magazine as if it would claw up the couch and attack him any moment, his back pressing against the couch.

Sebastian eyed the boy, a calm expression on his face as he picked the magazine up, tossing it on the coffee table. "Something to help you with your problem," he replied nonchalantly from where he stood.

"W-what problem?" Ciel hissed in reply.

"You know..." Sebastian trailed, before mimicking a strong jerking motion with his fist. Smirking a little too happily at Ciel's aghast expression, the pale man helpfully mouthed out the words, "Repressed sexual tension."

Ciel fumed, cursing his blushing cheeks. "I. Do Not. Have. Any. Repressed. Sexual. Tension," he choked out, glaring at his mentor. "You pervert," the boy added on to the end, for good measure.

Sebastian tutted, and leaned over the couch, forcing Ciel to shrink back down to avoid the man's advances.

"W-what are you doing?"

The older man grunted in answer, pressing his body against Ciel's smaller half-naked form. Reaching forward, he picked up another towel that had been thrown haphazardly across the couch.

"I told you not to throw this around carelessly. My house, my rules. And please dry your hair before you sleep, Ciel," Sebastian chided before pushing himself up off the couch and Ciel's body. Tossing the extra towel on Ciel's head, Sebastian dropped a clean shirt onto Ciel's lap, and turned to disappear into his room.

Really now. After spending close to six months at his place, that boy still behaved like it was his first time staying at his apartment, Sebastian mused to himself as he stopped at his doorway, pale fingers curled around the door handle.

The raven-haired man turned, watching as Ciel ducked his head to hide his flushed face under the towel. Sebastian caught Ciel cursing under his breath with the words "bloody", "pervert", "idiot" and "demon Sebastian" being used repeatedly as he fumbled with his shirt.

Sebastian smirked.

"Oh and by the way, William is right... You really need to lose that fucking terrified expression you have on your face whenever someone leans over you."

* * *

><p><em>to be continued...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<br>**

**TNS:** Hello all, I'm thenamelesssoul! And that *points to figure huddled against wall* is xXxLostBunnyxXx. *laughs*Don't blame her, Bunny and I were awake till 2 am last night trying to finish up the first chapter so that we could put it up today!

**xXxLost BunnyxXx:** And if our names sound familiar to you, yes, we are the original authors on that decided to come (TNS: LOL, COME - COLLABORATE) together to deliver a smutastic story just for you all!

**TNS:** This plot was all Bunny's idea, and I hope that you'll enjoy it as much as we did writing it! Plus it has smut, and you can't go wrong with por- I mean smut!

**xXxLost BunnyxXx:** TNS was evil just now when we were chatting and writing at the same time. She wanted to threaten you guys with reviews. She said, the number of reviews we receive will be the number of reviews Ciel will come. *fans self* Whew!

**TNS:** It sounds good, doesn't it? Although..if we do get over 10 reviews for this chapter...well, 10 is still a possible number to orgasm within a night...right? Plus, with pervert!Sebastian, anything is possible!

**Ciel:** *looks terrified*

**xXxLost BunnyxXx:** OMG. Blood is gushing out from my nose! Anyways! The next chapter will be up pretty soon! We hope to see you lovelies again and please do review. We want to hear from you guys!

**TNS:** Like, dislike? Review if you want us to continue this story! Pervert!Sebastian will continue seducing naive!Ciel! *hugs and kisses*

**xXxLost BunnyxXx:** We will be exploring more of Ciel & Sebastian's backstory in the next chapter, and maybe...just maybe, promise a little treat for you readers as well!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **The Prince and the Pauper

**Authors: **TNSxBunny (thenamelesssoul & xXxLostBunnyxXx)

**Plot: **xXxLostBunnyxXx

**Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler does not belong to either of us, and is the brain-child of Yana-sensei! Neither is the original plot of The Prince and the Pauper.

**Full Summary: **Lights, camera, action! Ciel Phantomhive and Alois Trancy are casted in a modern remake of The Prince and the Pauper, and it is claimed to be the most controversial movie in film history. The two young actors have to act in a love scene in the story, but have no clue how to. Hollywood's best and youngest director William T. Spears, is determined to surpass the original, and gives them a week to prepare for the scene, and they have one week to perfect it or face the consequences. Their mentors, Sebastian Michaelis and Claude Faustus, starred in the original making of The Prince & the Pauper and 10 years down the road, both are given the duty of mentoring the two young actors. Old wounds appear again as both men rise up to prove that their 'brat' is better than the other.

**Note: **Chapter has not been edited, so all mistakes are our own faults!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks to:<strong>_

**salbadger478: **Thanks for being our first ever reviewer! We're curious to know what the pairings will be too *laughs*

**level-45: **Glad you love our idea! Thanks for the review! :D

**Nikki: **Well, your review sure did make me (TNS) laugh! Really random! We hope this chapter entertains you as much as the first one did!

**ShotaconandBootayShorts998:** Emzi-Chan, thank you for the long, and interesting review! To answer your question, we have no idea what the pairings at the end will be. It seems that they love switching up on us! XD So that will probably be revealed along the way, so we hope you'll enjoy the ride!

**Carrie2sky: **We're happy to know you liked it! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well! :D

**Natalie: **Thank you for the review! :D We hope you'll like this chapter as well!

Also, thank you to everyone else who put this story on their alerts and favourites!

**On with the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>THE PRINCE AND THE PAUPER<strong>

**CHAPTER TWO:**

"And CUT! Good job today, everyone, I'll see you again tomorrow!"

Ciel relaxed from his last pose and slipped off his eye-patch, nodding at Alois for yet another perfect take. Blinking against the harsh studio lighting, Ciel rubbed his previously covered eye with the back of his hand, ignoring Sebastian's reminder to use a tissue instead. Around Ciel, the cast began to move off the set in excited chatters. Studio helpers raced around with cables and props as the lighting and camera technicians adjusted their equipment.

Distracted by the scene around him, Ciel barely noticed Mey-Rin coming up to him, and shoved a bottle of water towards him.

"For you."

And she was off again before Ciel managed to mumble out his thanks. Slipping off the set, he went straight towards the back of the large studio and flopped in a specially assigned actor's chair with his name on it.

Ciel unscrewed the cap of his bottle, observing the way Alois hung around his bespectacled manager. The amber-eyed man currently had his arms wound around the younger blond's waist; seductively low and possessive hands resting on Alois's slim hips. It didn't help that Alois was clinging on to the other man in a way that should be deemed inappropriate for the eyes of the public. His legs were wrapped around Claude's hips in an all-too-familiar manner, sensual and affectionate all at once.

Ciel looked away, uncomfortable by the closeness that Alois and Claude shared, and he briefly wondered he would ever be able to act that way around his own mentor, Sebastian. Ciel quickly took a swig of his drink as a familiar blush blazed across his cheeks.

An amused cough startled Ciel out of his trance, and the blue-eyed boy whipped his head to catch his aunt standing behind him, a knowing grin on her face.

"Pretty cosy together, aren't they?" She laughed as well-manicured fingers caressed the mop of Ciel's hair, drawing a scowl from the child's face.

"I wasn't watching them!" Ciel denied vehemently, cursing the way his cheeks flushed at the blatant lie. Madam Red wagged a playful finger at his face before turning to the tall man beside them.

"Claude, the production team wants to meet you for a quick meeting now. Sebastian is already waiting inside."

Claude nodded and brushed the younger male off him, not before leaning in to give the blond teen an affectionate peck on his left cheek. It took the older boy a few cheeky shoves before the man finally pulled away from him.

"I'll be back soon, so go ahead and get changed," he murmured before following Madam Red down the studio, and towards a small meeting room at the back.

Alois sighed and leaned back to his chair, picking up the bottle from the floor and rose from his seat, heading towards the dressing rooms where the stylist - Grell Sutcliff - was waiting for them.

Grell Sutcliff, Hollywood's most famous celebrity fashion stylist (he was also William's childhood friend, not that William broadcasted _that_ particular fact out loud) was a red-color-loving diva, whose celebrity network circles extended to include famed personalities like Aleister Chamber and Ciel's own aunt. Oh, and not forgetting the man had a crazy crush on Sebastian!

Honestly, the blue-eyed boy had no idea what Grell saw in that perverted mentor of his, but the amount of fangirling that the stylist did when he was around Sebastian was enough to put the entire female population to shame! He had already lost count of the number of times Grell squealed over how perfect Sebastian's features were, and the hushed rumours of how fantastic Sebastian was in bed.

A boy _**really**_ didn't need to know these things about his 28-year-old mentor!

Not liking where his thoughts were headed, Ciel shook his head to dispel them, and his bright blue eyes followed Alois into the dressing room before he made his own way there.

Stepping into the brightly-lit room, Ciel heaved a sigh of relief as he realised that Grell was nowhere to be seen. Ciel quickly stripped off his white shirt, followed by the dark brown breeches and tossed them neatly onto the dresser. Pulling on his dark blue t-shirt and his matching set of dark jeans, Ciel stumbled as gracefully as he could towards the couch, where a half-naked Alois was lounging, biting his lower lip as he stared at his cellphone.

Ignoring the blond boy, Ciel tugged on his pair of black sneakers and rested his head back against the back of the seat. Unwittingly, the earlier memory of Alois wrapped around Claude rushed back into his mind, and his cheeks flushed furiously.

"H-Hey, Trancy," Ciel called out hesitantly.

"What?" Came the bored reply as Alois groaned and rested his arm on his face, covering his eyes. "I'm tired, go disturb someone else."

The younger male scowled. He wasn't even disturbing Alois, and they only had been on the set for eight hours, less than the usual time actors usually had to stay on set. Questions plagued the raven-haired boy as he wondered what made his co-star tired.

Perhaps he was feeling sick?

Curious, Ciel leaned forward and pressed the back of his hand against the sleeping male's neck. It was cool and clammy, without the presence of the scorching heat that usually accompanied a fever. There was a loud shout of protest and Ciel found his wrist locked in a death grip by the older male.

"What the hell are you doing, you pervert!" Alois hissed as he dropped the wrist he was holding as if it scalded him.

"Nothing! You looked tired, so...," Ciel quickly added. "I thought you were coming down with something." He mumbled, a furious blush upon his cheeks as he turned away from the boy in embarrassment.

Bright cerulean eyes relaxed as a laugh escaped Alois's lips. He sat up on the couch and slid his legs closer to his body, hugging his knees to his chest as he made space for the younger male on the couch.

"Let's just say someone _sucked_ out all the energy I had last night." Alois said, as his lips twitched into a knowing smirk as he rested his head upon on knee. Silky blond hair splayed upon his pale skin as Alois rocked back and forth, watching the barrage of emotions crash through those deep, sapphire eyes of Ciel.

There must been something funny with Ciel's expression as Alois threw back his head and laughed again.

"Oh my god, you must be the most naive person on the face of this earth!" The older male teased as he reached out and ruffled Ciel's hair playfully. Ciel growled and smacked the hand away.

"Stop that! And I really don't know what you're talking about!" Ciel fumed as he turned away from the boy on the couch and flipped his phone on, pretending to be busy with the device. Alois sighed dramatically and slid down on the couch again with one leg propped up. Extending his foot, he nudged Ciel with his big toe. Getting no response from the younger male, Alois continued to slide his toes down, down the curve of Ciel's slender side and finally resting at the side of his hip, nudging him again.

Cerulean eyes narrowed as the younger male continued to ignore him.

"Hey."

Ciel pushed the foot away and scooted further down the couch in irritation.

"What was it that you wanted to ask me just now?"

"It's nothing." Ciel muttered, flipping his cell shut and stood up from the couch. Where was Sebastian anyway. It had been a while since Madam Red approached them earlier and informed Claude about the meeting.

"It's not nothing! Come on, tell me!" the blond whined, nudging Ciel's side with a foot. A nerve in Ciel's jaw ticked as the older boy persisted in annoying him.

"Please, please tell me!" Alois added, using more force to poke Ciel into submission as he drew out the last syllable of his word into a high-pitched whine.

"." Ciel bit out in a frustrated breath.

"What?"

Ciel sucked in a deep breath and he finally turned to face the older male.

"I...just wanted to know what...," Ciel gulped as he felt heat blossom in his cheeks once again. "You and Claude...do together when you both are..." Words failed him as he fought to finish his sentence.

Alois cocked his head to the side, a puzzled expression upon his face.

"When we both are what?"

"Alone..."

"Oh. That," Alois said, his puzzled expression transforming into a smirk. Edging closer to the other boy, the blond dropped his voice into a mock whisper.

"You know...a little _this_ and _that_. Why? Are you curious?"

Ciel ducked his head as he heard the underlying sexual hints in Alois's tone. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea to ask the other boy after all, Ciel thought to himself.

Looking up, Ciel opened his mouth to apologise to Alois for being nosy, only to be surprised to be met with Alois's face only a few inches from his own. A startled sound escaped his lips as he felt his shoulders being pushed to rest back against the couch.

Alois quickly seated himself upon Ciel's lap and grinned, a pink tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip. Ciel gulped at the action and squirmed in his seat, his hands coming up to push Alois away only to find his wrists being captured and forced to the couch, by the sides of his head.

"Let me go, Trancy," Ciel demanded, his tone still haughty despite the position he was in. It wasn't uncomfortable but it wasn't pleasant either. The heavy weight of the older male upon his lap made him squirm as Alois traced a finger down Ciel's chest.

"But didn't you want to know what Claude and I do together when we're alone? " Alois pouted childishly.

Ciel opened his mouth to retort, instead finding a pair of soft lips pressing against his own. His eyes slid shut from the contact as a soft moan escaped his mouth. The chaste kiss quickly melded into a teasing one, with Alois tracing the seam of Ciel's lips with his tongue.

A small hand moved to grip the hair at the back of his head, and Ciel found himself making a surprised sound, his lips parting. Alois smiled against Ciel's lips and slid his tongue in, flicking lightly against Ciel's own tongue in challenge. A battle of tongues began, each boy fighting for dominance over the other before Alois finally pulled away, panting breathlessly.

"He does this..." Alois breathed, his voice a little husky and laboured as his bright eyes darkened a shade.

"And this too..."

His hand lowered and brushed fleetingly against the front of Ciel's pants. The soft touches sent a warm jolt through his body as Ciel leaned into the older male's touches, a soft mewling whimper escaping his lips. Alois giggled and ground his hips against the younger boy's front which dragged another tortured moan from Ciel. This time, it was Ciel who closed the distance between them, smashing their lips together in a lustful frenzy.

"Well, isn't this a splendid progress?" a deep voice commented wryly.

Ciel looked up from his dazed stupor, blue eyes focused on the entrance to the dressing room. A similarly dishevelled Alois quickly pulled away and pushed himself up to greet the three men standing at the door with a flushed face. Then as if just realising that Alois was still only dressed in his unbuttoned white top, sitting in Ciel's lap, both boys squeaked and scattered to opposite ends of the couch, faces aflame.

"W-William," Ciel managed to choke out after a few seconds of silence. "I...I can explain!" He said, turning to his mentor standing by the Director's side. There was a blank expression on Sebastian's face, unreadable. Sebastian caught Ciel's eyes on him for a split second, and averted his dark gaze to the side. Claude wore the same blank look, his honey-amber eyes shielded by the gleam on his glasses.

Alois shuffled in his seat nervously, quickly buttoning up his white shirt and black shorts. He avoided glancing at Claude, uncomfortable from his mentor's unflinching gaze.

"There's no need to," William said and placed both of his hands on the shoulders of both boys.

"I never thought that you both would be so hard at work, taking every opportunity to rehearse on your own," William continued. "Your progress is indeed commendable."

"T-thank you." Ciel mumbled as Alois nodded dumbly.

"Of course," William paused, his expression turning hard again as he and turned to meet the two men standing by his side. "Please do carry on with the mentoring of our two promising stars. Good progress doesn't mean that it will guarantee us a definite win for Best Picture."

Both mentors nodded their agreements, watching silently as the director turned and left the room, leaving the four of them alone.

"Alois," Claude said, his eyes still watching the blond.

"Come."

Alois squeaked a "Yes!" out, his blue eyes glancing over meet Claude's ones before following the older man as he strode out of the dressing room.

Ciel winced as the doors clicked shut, and he was suddenly aware that there was another tensed presence in the room with him.

"Have you packed?" Sebastian murmured as he picked up Ciel's jacket that was lying on the dressing table and held it out to him. Ciel reached out gingerly, and picked his jacket from his mentor's hands, stealing a glance at the older male. Sebastian was still looking away, as if deep in thought.

Slipping on the black jacket, Ciel picked up his bag as Sebastian held the door open for the child star.

The ride home was quiet and seemed longer than usual. Ciel had leaned in to switch the car's radio on, but to have it turned off by Sebastian. As the vehicle plummeted to silence once again, Ciel curled up in his seat, dreading what he was to face when he got back to Sebastian's apartment.

* * *

><p>Ciel stood outside the closed door of the toilet, hearing the splashes of water as Sebastian showered. The older man had been ignoring him the entire evening. Even through dinner. The only words that Sebastian had said to him all night was "Go take a shower," and "I made dinner, come eat." Frankly, it was getting frustrating to be ignored by the older man.<p>

The silence was eating at him and Ciel clenched his fists in stubborn anger. He didn't understand what he had done to make Sebastian angry. They had just been messing around, two teenage boys experimenting with what their characters would do in the movie. A good plain old rehearsal just like William said.

Well it could have been a lot more, Ciel thought as he raised a hand up to his lips, warmth rushing to his cheeks as he remembered the press of soft lips against his.

The teen shook those thoughts away and frowned. Well if Sebastian was so adamant about ignoring him, then Ciel would corner him in the one place he would never have expected. He reached for the knob of the Sebastian's bathroom door, and it opened smoothly. It was a good thing that Sebastian had a no-lock rule at his house. Privacy was never an issue as both males respected each other's space.

The warm fog of Sebastian's shower clouded the entire luxurious bathroom. In the swirly white mist, Ciel could barely make out the shape of Sebastian's body standing under the steady stream of water.

Sebastian stood under the warm spray of water, sighing as the near-to-scalding water relaxed his tense muscles. He froze as a pair of arms wrapped around from behind him, only to realise the boy had entered the shower, clothed only in his usual white top.

A lecture on how Ciel should respect his privacy despite the no-locked-doors rule dissipated in his mind as the boy hugged him tighter, leaning his head against his lower back.

"Sebastian...I don't know what I did to make you this angry..." Ciel choked out as he squeezed his eyes shut. Ciel didn't know why he had hugged Sebastian instead of shouting at the other man like he had wanted to, but the sight of Sebastian's back facing him had made him feel lonely. It felt as if he was a young boy again, the one who had just lost his parents.

The man was all tensed muscle, even with Ciel's arms around his waist, and Ciel could have been hugging a rock for all he knew. Ciel felt Sebastian pulling his arms away from his waist and stepping away from the steady stream of water, grabbing his towel and leaving the shower.

The feeling of emptiness crushed through his heart. He was back to the day when the chief inspector had broke the news to him that his parents died in a car crash. Covering his face with his hands, Ciel choked back a muffled cry as he dropped to his knees, staying under the shower until it ran cold, soaking him to the bone.

* * *

><p>It was past midnight as Sebastian found himself moving towards Ciel's room in the darkness.<p>

Leaving him in the shower had been a bad idea. Leaving the shower without staying to make sure that Ciel had been okay was unforgivable. He didn't know what possessed his mind to have acted that coldly towards his charge.

The door creaked open as the blast of cold air from the air-conditioner hit him. Even in the darkness, Sebastian could make out a huddled lump under the blankets. The older man sighed and felt his way along the way, and quickly found the remote to the air-conditioner. A quick glance at the temperature caused him to shake his head at Ciel's foolish behaviour. Lowering it, he placed the remote back and made his way towards the lamp by the side of bed.

Sebastian switched it on and the weak orange light bathed across the room. Even thought the light was not strong enough to wake the boy, he could see a dark stain that spreaded across the blanket. Sebastian quickly flipped the wet covers back to find Ciel curled up on the bed, still in his soaked clothes,but still somewhat awake. Half-lidded eyes were staring into blank space and made no move to acknowledge the older man before him.

"Ciel. You need to get changed, quickly," Sebastian said softly, persuading him with soft strokes to his wet hair.

A tiny whimper escaped the bundle of blankets as Ciel raised a hand to knock Sebastian's touches away from him. Sebastian's heart clenched at the sound, but more so to the cold action the boy had given him.

"I...I'm sorry. For ignoring you, for leaving you in the shower alone - for being such a jerk, okay?" Sebastian sighed out, pulling the sheets fully away to reveal a cold, shuddering Ciel.

"You can hit me later, just please change into dry clothes," the raven-haired man pleaded with a slight urgency in his voice. It would be bad if the boy should fall sick just because of both their stubbornness. William would have his head for it if Ciel did not show up on set the next day.

Ciel sat up, still avoiding Sebastian's eyes. His own eyes were rimmed red from the crying he had done earlier, and he ducked his head in embarrassment. A dry towel and gentle hands that helped to dry him off brought Ciel's attention back to his mentor, who was staring at him intently with coal black eyes.

Sebastian raised a finger and traced the puffy bags under Ciel's eyes.

"You've been crying..." He whispered as he dropped his hand to envelop the boy in a hug. He felt terrible. The boy needed him even though he rarely showed it. A brave front that was shattered when the only person he trusted in this world ignored him.

"You left me alone," Ciel said in a hoarse voice, thick from the tears he had shed earlier on. "When I wasn't even sure what I did wrong." Ciel's dark blue eyes were accusing as they locked onto Sebastian's.

A pale hand reached to stroke Ciel's head, fingers wound to twine around the silky locks. "I'm sorry," Sebastian said simply. "I just came to realise a few things, that's all."

Dark eyes widened as the younger male leaned in and captured his lips feverishly against his own. A simple chaste kiss, just a quick fleeting meeting of lips before the soft lips pulled away.

"Is it wrong for me to do that? To kiss someone?"

Sebastian suppressed a moan as he gently pushed the boy away from him, but instead, leaned in once again to plant another kiss upon his forehead.

"No. It's not..." The older man replied as he hugged the boy closer towards him. He could feel the warmth from the boy through his cold, wet clothes. And in their close proximity, the strong beating of his young heart.

Pulling away, Ciel stared at Sebastian earnestly, as if trying to figure out something about the older man. A pink tongue unconsciously darted out to wet his lips and Ciel's eyes caught Sebastian's eyes following the movement. Edging closer to the other man, Ciel tugged the towel closer around his form, and fidgeted nervously as he began to address Sebastian.

Finally, his eyes settled on an interesting spot behind Sebastian's head and Ciel breathed in deeply to calm himself.

"W-will you teach me then?"

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Brain-farts by TNS &amp; xXxLostBunnyxXx:<strong>

xXxLostBunnyxXx: Ohmysexydemonbutler! That was one hell of a chapter!

TNS: And one hell of an overdue chapter, you mean! We apologise for the lateness, and the sudden angst.

xXxLostBunnyxXx: Ooo...but you guys will be eager to find out what we have in store for you guys in the next chapter! Let's just say it'll be R-rated for both Alois and Ciel!

TNS: I'd say that I'm pretty curious to find out what happened between Claude and Alois! And will Sebastian say yes to Ciel's request? If you want to know, review!

xXxLostBunnyxXx: Till then! See ya'll in the next chapter! Hit those review buttons and show us some support and love!

TNS: That's right, tell us what was your favorite part of the chapter if you have any, and definitely review if you want to raise the chances of there being SMUT in the next chapter! *giggles*


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **The Prince and the Pauper

**Authors: **TNSxBunny (thenamelesssoul & xXxLostBunnyxXx)

**Plot: **xXxLostBunnyxXx

**Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler does not belong to either of us, and is the brain-child of Yana-sensei! Neither is the original plot of The Prince and the Pauper.

**Character(s): **Ciel Phantomhive, Alois Trancy, Sebastian Michaelis, Claude Faustus, William T. Spears, Ronald Knox, Madam Red, Mey-rin...and others.

**Genre(s): **AU, Humour, Romance.

**Full Summary: **Lights, camera, action! Ciel Phantomhive and Alois Trancy are casted in a modern remake of The Prince and the Pauper, and it is claimed to be the most controversial movie in film history. The two young actors have to act in a love scene in the story, but have no clue how to. Hollywood's best and youngest director William T. Spears, is determined to surpass the original, and gives them a week to prepare for the scene, and they have one week to perfect it or face the consequences. Their mentors, Sebastian Michaelis and Claude Faustus, starred in the original making of The Prince & the Pauper and 10 years down the road, both are given the duty of mentoring the two young actors. Old wounds appear again as both men rise up to prove that their 'brat' is better than the other.

**Warning(s):** Rated M for use of explicit language and sexual scenes involving a minor. But you are here to enjoy that, aren't you? If no...then damn, what are you doing here?

**Note: **Chapter has not been edited, so all mistakes are our own faults!

* * *

><p><strong>THE PRINCE AND THE PAUPER<strong>

**CHAPTER THREE:**

To say that his heart was fluttering would be an understatement. With the older man so close to his lips, his heart was pounding and hammering almost painfully against the wall of his body. Ciel swallowed nervously and released his hold against Sebastian's shirt, his own fingers trailing back to his own as he unhooked the first button of his soaked shirt.

Sebastian eyed the shaky fingers that were slipping the buttons out of their loops, the gaze trailing upwards to Ciel's blushing face. The younger boy was still looking away as he shrugged off his shirt, a serious look on his determined face. Ciel tossed the wet lump of cotton away and ignored the blast of cold air that sent goosebumps all over his damp skin. The young teen glared at the spot behind Sebastian, wondering when was the man going to make his move.

The raven-haired man chuckled at the frustrated expression on Ciel's face, and crept forward, inching closer to close the distance between them. Ciel sucked in a trembling breath and squeezed his eyes shut. Sebastian leaned in, his lips barely brushing against the younger boy's soft, pink ones, before pulling a freshly pressed shirt over Ciel's shoulders.

"S-sebastian?" Twin pools of sapphire eyes shot open in shock as the older man pulled the dry clothing down and buttoned it to hide Ciel's inviting skin. The younger boy growled in protest and reached over to the front of his new shirt, fingers fumbling again to rip the stupid material away from his body.

"Don't," Sebastian bit out harshly as he finished the last of the buttons, and gently pried the small hands away. "Don't tempt me."

"I want this, Sebastian." Ciel murmured, and finally raised his eyes towards the man that had decided to open his life to him. Sebastian hissed as cool fingers returned to entwine into his hair, pulling them closer together. "Please let me..."

Sebastian sighed. He didn't want to deny the boy for he was used to serving his every whim ever since they have met. It wouldn't hurt to let him have a taste of sin. Just a small taste. The older man caught Ciel's chin, lowering his lips to press roughly against his young charge. Ciel froze as Sebastian traced the seam of his lips with his tongue, body relaxing as the other man gently stroked his cheek.

It was a weird sensation, to have another pair of lips against his. But his lips were tingling for more, and as Ciel returned those kisses, something warm stirred deep inside him which elicited a soft moan from his lips as they separated to catch their breath.

Pulling away from Ciel, Sebastian admired the lust-laden gaze that the sapphire eyes held, and moved again, this time to pull Ciel onto his lap. A hand gripped Ciel's hips, while the other wound to grasp his chin again, this time forcing the other boy to keep his eyes on Sebastian's.

"Stick out your tongue," Sebastian instructed, nodding in encouragement as Ciel stuck his tongue in hesitation.

A long finger dragged down Ciel's jaw, and the young actor stifled a soft whimper.

"Good, good. Now just relax, and I'll teach you everything," Sebastian whispered soothingly, before sucking Ciel's tongue in between his lips. His hand supported Ciel's back as the younger boy's body arched into his. Ciel let his head fall back into Sebastian's hand in his hair, revealing the long expanse of throat.

_Was it normal to feel that hot? To be so sensitive that your entire body begged for release?_

Ciel squirmed as the heat persisted, building up to an inferno in his body. Sebastian continued sucking on his tongue and Ciel felt the heat rushing to his lap, his body rapidly turning into a bundle of nerves. Trembling fingers reached down, wanting to relive the insistent _ache_ in his boxers. Ciel made a small, strangled sound of protest as a large hand came down to stop him from moving further.

"Not yet..." Sebastian murmured, breaking off their kiss.

"Sebastian!"

A firm hand around Ciel's wrist quickly stopped any struggling from the younger boy.

"Sebastian, please..." Ciel whimpered, shifting so that he was rubbing sensually against the thigh between his leg.

_Sebastian..._

The older man froze as the dark room melted away. He found himself seated on the couch on a bright summer afternoon. The lively chirping from the birds outside, and the soft clink of fine china as the figures before him set their tea-cups on the wrought-iron table separating them.

* * *

><p><em>Sebastian politely accepted the teacup that Rachel held out to him, catching the pleasant aroma of Darjeeling tea.<em>

"_Sebastian, there is something we'd like to ask of you."_

_Slim fingers, gently stroked the hair of her young son napping on her lap. There was a sad smile on her face. It was a bright June afternoon. And even in the dry heat of the summer, Rachel Phantomhive always smells like flowers from their garden that blossom in the springtime._

"_Would you be Ciel's guardian if something happens to us? To Vincent and myself?"_

_She shifted her hand and reached over to gently pat the hand beside hers. Vincent's. His expressed matched the one she wore. Why were they so sad?_

"_Please take care of Ciel, like you would to a younger brother."_

_A hand shot out, ruffling the sleeping boy's dark blue locks before he finally answered._

"_I promise."_

* * *

><p><em>Fuck<em>, he had _promised_ them the impossible, Sebastian realised. It was that promise - no, it was instinct that made Sebastian shove the younger male off his lap, and scoot further back from him, chest heaving as he shook himself from the lust that threatened to surface again. It was wrong. He was about to _fuck_ the boy his parents had entrusted him with.

"Damn it," he muttered under his breath, eyes avoiding the panting boy lying on the bed opposite him. Ciel stared at his mentor with a confused expression on his flushed had been enjoying the way his body had melted under Sebastian's sinful kisses, and suddenly, it had stopped abruptly when Sebastian had shoved him away.

Was he that terrible at kissing? Stinging, bitter tears crept up in Ciel's eyes, blurring his vision as a new heat blossomed in his face and lingering lust quickly morphed into anger. It didn't matter, Ciel thought bitterly to himself, as he quickly buttoned up his shirt.

"Ciel."

"Shut up, Sebastian." Ciel yelled, smacking away the hands that reached out to grab his arm. "Don't touch me! Maybe I should just take up Alois's offer, and learn from him and Claude instead! At least his mentor teaches him how!" Ciel shouted, cringing inwardly as the lie left his lips. He wished he could take his impulsive words back. Maybe it had been a bad idea to say that, Ciel thought as he caught a glimpse of the older male's eyes.

"What did he say to you, Ciel?"

"Nothing." Ciel quickly said, sitting up from the bed a little alarmed as Sebastian reached over to pick up his cellphone resting innocently upon the nightstand. "What are you doing?" Ciel demanded stubbornly, reaching to grab his cellphone from Sebastian.

A sharp look from Sebastian immediately made Ciel quieten down, but it didn't stop him from glancing at the other man cautiously as Sebastian all but punched a sequence of numbers and pressed the slim phone against his ear.

"Claude, what did Alois do to Ciel?" he said calmly as soon as his call went through.

Ciel gulped nervously. What had he done?

* * *

><p>Alois followed quietly next to Claude, glancing discreetly at his mentor who was sliding the card key for access to their hotel suite. It was a pain to be staying at a nearby hotel during the course of their shoot, unlike Sebastian who had an apartment in the area. In a way, it restricted so many things they would like to do to each other, but yet, it added to their sexual thrill, as the hotel occupants nearby would be able to hear every sexual sounds they made, from Claude's groans of satisfaction to Alois's uninhibited moans of pleasure. Even the director, who was staying in the hotel suite just across theirs.<p>

As Alois stepped into the suite first, he nervously shifted from one foot to the other. He could _feel_ the palpable tension rolling off of Claude, ever since he had caught the two boys making out on the couch. Just as he turned to explain himself to the older man, Alois found himself being slammed against the wall, a pair of lips roughly capturing his in a fevered blond male moaned as Claude shifted, pressing a knee between his legs, preventing him from escaping. Not that he would ever want to anyway.

"You're _tainted_ by that Phantomhive boy." Claude growled in his ear as they broke apart from their kiss. Alois shivered, and cried out as Claude nipped the tip of his ear. A soft moan broke from Alois's lips, and he tried to rub himself against Claude's thigh.

The bespectacled man chuckled darkly before removing his body from touching the blond's, except for his hands. That boy was hard already. Alois whimpered needily, trying to struggle against his mentor's grip.

"Just look at you," Claude murmured, forcing the boy to turn around. "Getting turned on so easily."

Alois groaned when he saw himself, pressed up against the full-length mirror he was forced against. It wasn't a wall at all. His eyes were glazed with lust as heated pants escaped his wet, swollen lips. In his pleasured haze, Alois could hardly recognise the boy in the mirror.

"I'm not going to ask for an explanation for earlier," Claude whispered, his warm breath ghosting against Alois's ear.

"All I'm going to do tonight..." he continued, a hand dipping south to cup the boy's erection, "...is _fuck you_ till you remember who you belong to."

The blond teen gasped as he felt a momentary loss of vertigo and cried out as he was slammed onto the spacious bed in the middle of the room. Alois was quickly divested of his shorts and top, lying dazedly on the large bed in his briefs. There was a swish of a leather belt being removed as his hands were roughly yanked to rest against the top of his head, bound tightly by the wrists. Pushing Alois face-down onto the bed, Claude quickly pulled the younger male's hips up to the air.

"Claude...w-wait!" Alois cried out, panic rising in his voice as the only material covering his privates was tugged down to his knees. He wasn't ready yet. The blond male squeezed his eyes shut, tensing for the ripping pain of intrusion into his ass. Suddenly, a stinging slap was delivered to his bottom instead, and Alois let out a soft whimper.

A finger dipped down south to prod teasingly at Alois's opening, and the blond felt his hips jerking back to thrust against Claude's finger.

"I didn't say you could move."

Another slap landed on Alois's abused rear as the boy jerked in the older male's arms, biting back another moan. The pain was slowly morphing into pleasure, and Alois quickly realised that he was starting to enjoy the way Claude's hand rubbed against his cock after each slap. He was being conditioned to recognise the pleasure that came with each stinging slap.

Alois whimpered, and clutched the sheets with his fingers, as Claude's impossibly long ones slid between his lips, forcing the blond to suck and lave at them. A gasp escaped him as Claude's fingers pulled away from his lips, the digits soaked and dripping with his saliva.

The older man slid two of the fingers into Alois's tight heat, disappearing deep between the blond's ass cheeks. Alois cried out as his legs kicked and flailed uselessly behind as the older male's other hand reached over to give his hard length a languid pump, and began to thrust his slicked fingers with the same momentum.

"You want this, don't you?" Claude teased, his fingers curling languidly in Alois's heat.

Alois whimpered, his cock twitching as Claude stopped his lazy strokes of the blond's length. "Y-yes, please..." the blond whined, rubbing his lower region into the bed to ease the tension.

Claude smirked, and flipped the boy over, pressing Alois's thighs apart to reveal the blond's weeping erection. Sliding down his body, Claude smiled and licked along the boy's length.

"Not until you _**beg**_ for it," he said, and enveloped Alois's cock in his mouth.

The young teen hissed and arched into the warm, wet heat. He wanted so desperately for his hands to be free from his restraints. Useless fingers clenched into fists as a choked cry escaped his lips. Lost in his ecstasy, he never noticed his mentor tying a deep blue tie around the base of his length.

Alois froze as he finally noticed the tie around his cock, and struggled against his bonds, moaning weakly in protest. But Alois would have to admit the sight of his reddened member against the stark contrast of blue was arousing, and the fact that the tie belonged to Claude.

"T-take it off, Claude!" Alois gasped as Claude leaned in to place a chaste kiss upon his lips. It was a salty kiss, a mixture of saliva and his own bodily fluids. Claude smirked and moved towards the drawer, picking out one his Alois's favourite toys. It was marvelous how powerful a simple 'Do Not Disturb' sign could be to the two residents. The room service crew never suspected the toys (Claude had hidden them in the safe) whenever they cleaned and arranged the grand suite each morning.

Alois gulped audibly as Claude brought the small toy closer to his view, and waved it mockingly before dipping it down south. A soft humming pierced the air as Claude flipped the switch of the vibrator, bringing it to life. Alois squeaked in surprise as the raven-haired man pushed the small, cold vibrator against Alois's ass, teasing the hole and finally slipping it deep into the boy.

"Hah...nghh...hah...Claude..."Alois panted as he struggled to restrain himself from pressing against the foreign intrusion up his ass. "You've... been neglecting your...ahh...needs as well...Let...ahh...me...help you...," the blond boy begged as he rolled over on his knees, and pressed his lips against the fly of Claude's pants, a smile on his lips as his face pressed against his mentor's hard length.

Using his teeth, Alois deftly tugged the zipper down, nudging the offending piece of cloth away from his prize. Claude growled as Alois's tongue teased his already-soaked underwear, and revealed his hard, straining cock. The blond teen crowed in delight as he turned his cerulean eyes up towards the older man, as if seeking permission to indulge on him.

Claude grunted and gently pushed the blond locks towards him, a hiss escaping his lips as a warm, wet mouth greedily latched upon his throbbing length. The older male reached forward, gripping Alois's blond locks as the boy sucked greedily on his cock.

His fingers joined the small remote vibrator as he continued his steady thrusts into Alois's ready hole. Three fingers disappeared up till his knuckles into Alois, the three digits sucked greedily into his heat while Alois moaned for Claude to undo the tie around his cock.

That was until, and insistent buzzing snapped them out of their lust.

"Mmphhh...Claude, your phone is ringing," the younger boy whined as he let Claude's length slip out of his lips with a loud pop. The older man growled frustratedly as he quickly snatched the offending piece of technology away from the back pocket of his pants, and flipped the cellphone open, glaring at words flashing on the screen.

**[Incoming call: Ciel Phantomhive]**

"What do you want, kid?" Claude spat, pressing the phone against his ear as he motioned Alois to continue what he had been doing previously.

"Claude, what did Alois do to Ciel?" a familiar calm voice drawled over the line.

Claude froze, but a smirk crept up his lips as he sank his fingers back into Alois's ass.

"Oh Sebastian, but I have simply no idea what went on between the two boys." Claude paused and looked down on the boy below him. "Why don't you _speak _to him instead?"

Alois's gaze was heavy with lust as he looked up at Claude from his ministrations. Claude admired the erotic sight of Alois's lips stretched around his cock, any protests muffled by the girth of his length.

Claude removed his fingers from Alois's hole, and settled the boy on his lap, positioning his member against Alois's tight, beckoning heat. Holding the cellphone at Alois's ear, Claude reared back before slowly thrusting deeply into Alois's ass. A long, pleased moan escaped the blond's lips, and Claude grinned as he watched the phone fall to the bed. He just _knew_ Sebastian had heard that first moan.

"It's not polite to keep the caller waiting, Alois." Claude scolded softly, as he slid out and slammed his hips back against the blond.

"Ahh...ahh...H-hello...," Alois cried out, dropping his head down towards the direction of the fallen phone upon the mattress. The raven-haired man increased the pace of his thrusts, grunting as he reached over to press the speaker button on his phone.

Sebastian was not answering back. Claude smirked. How rude.

"As you can hear, I'm in the middle of teaching Alois exactly _who_ he belongs to," Claude had drawled out, thrusting deeply into Alois's heat. This drew a loud scream from Alois, who had been reduced to begging and crying out Claude's name as his hips matched Claude's thrusts.

"C-Claude! Let me cum...Nnngh...p-please..." Alois moaned, not caring if Sebastian or Ciel was listening on the other end. He just wanted his own release. A scream tore from his lips after a particularly hard thrust against his prostate sent him crashing down onto the bed, his elbows no longer having the energy to support his body.

Grabbing the phone, Claude muttered a few words into the receiver and tossed the phone away, gripping Alois's hips as he pounded the other boy into the mattress. A quick tug of the tie around Alois's cock sent the blond keening into climax, Claude's name dragged out in one long moan as his body shuddered from the sudden release.

Strong arms gathered the young male into a hug as Alois's walls clenched around his cock, Claude's cum spurting out and filling Alois's hole.

"Who do you belong to?"

"Y-you, Claude. I belong to you, and only you."

* * *

><p>Sebastian made a small sound of disgust as Claude terminated the call. The nerve of them to continue fucking like horny teenagers even with him on the line was downright nauseating. The older man stole a glance at Ciel. Even though he had resumed burying himself under the covers in his childish tantrum, there was no doubt he heard everything. Those two idiots were <em>that <em>loud.

A tiny twinge of annoyance niggled at Sebastian's conscience as he recalled Claude's parting words before he had hung up on them.

_I'd suggest you teach your brat the same, if you don't want him seeking pleasure elsewhere, Michaelis."_

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Loving hell, it's toasty down here - by TNS &amp; xXxLostBunnyxXx:<strong>

TNS: Sooo...we have no excuses for that...piece of debauchery that you've read. Just blame...shotacon. And excessive yaoi indulgence since our one week holiday started. -chuckles-

xXxLostBunnyxXx: *stares at hands in horror* W-what have I done? Oh my gosh...

TNS: But I promise that we're going somewhere with this story. -mumbles- Probably. However, this is the first official smut scene that Bunny and I have written together, so do leave us your thoughts!

xXxLostBunnyxXx: I...I can't get rid of the smut on my fingers. Help meeeeee... The bunny has tainted her soft, fluffy fur!

TNS: *drags hyperventilating Bunny away* Leave us your glorious reviews, dear readers! And oh, Happy Christmas!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **The Prince and the Pauper

**Authors: **TNSxBunny (thenamelesssoul & xXxLostBunnyxXx)

**Plot: **xXxLostBunnyxXx

**Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler does not belong to either of us, and is the brain-child of Yana-sensei! Neither is the original plot of The Prince and the Pauper.

**Note: **Chapter has not been edited, so all mistakes are our own faults!

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER FOUR:<span>

Ciel flipped through the magazine on his lap lazily, purposefully ignoring the aggravatingly silent man seated behind him in the dressing room. He tried to concentrate on the article before him, something about a new pop band called the P4, but he could not help but steal occasional glances at his mentor from dressing table mirror.

Today was all about avoidance, and Ciel would be damned to break his silence before Sebastian had properly explained his actions from last night. It had been downright embarrassing for him when he had overheard the conversation between his and Alois's agents last night, and he certainly didn't need any help piecing together the muffled moans and seductive dulcet tones that had passed through the phone either. Mortification had only risen after Sebastian calmly set the phone back on the dresser, made Ciel change and then left the room as if the hounds of hell were after him.

Another loud yawn punctuated the silence in the room. Ciel turned and threw the young actor seated beside him an annoyed look. Alois had been yawning non-stop for the entire morning. The make-up artist had complained about how his 'perfect canvas' was ruined by the presence of dark circles around Alois' eyes. It took an entire tube of concealer and a lot of foundation to finally camouflage the dark smudges. So much trouble caused for just a promotional photoshoot for the movie poster of their film.

Alois deserved it anyway, knowing what kind of activities he indulged in the night before.

"How much longer is this going to take?" Ciel barked, not looking at Sebastian.

"They are still setting up the lights, I'm sure they will be done very soon."

Ciel merely flipped over to the next page of his magazine, never once acknowledging his mentor's reply. A soft knock pulled his attention away from the article he was reading as a crew motioned towards Sebastian, calling him out from the dressing room.

Blue eyes flickered to follow the lean figure out of the room, and Ciel found himself releasing a small sigh of relief once the doors slid shut.

"Trouble in paradise, Phantomhive?" Alois's snarky voice sung as the blond held back yet another yawn as Grell added his finishing touches to Alois' blond locks. It was rare to see their make-up artist this quiet. He must still be fuming inside to be called down just to fix Alois' disaster during his day off from work.

Ciel eyed their redheaded stylist as the man sashayed to the clothes rack, slim fingers meticulously caressing the fabrics as he tried to pick out a suitable outfit for Alois. Ciel leaned over towards Alois, turning only once to make sure Grell was out of earshot.

"Hey, we need to prepare for _that _scene! William will be shooting it in a few days time, and we haven't prepared anything!" Ciel whispered urgently, only to receive a disinterested snort from the blond actor.

"Oh, we'll be fine. Just follow my lead," Alois advised, his right hand moving in a dismissive gesture.

Ciel narrowed his eyes. "Look, I'm not sure if you've bothered to catch up on all the media buzz about the movie, but this movie could make or break _both_ our careers."

"Yeah...yeah, whatever! Jeez, you weren't this high-strung in school. Why don't you just get that lazy ass of a mentor, Sebastian, to coach you?" Alois retorted, turning around in his seat to face his stubborn co-star.

"Besides, it's just a kiss. It can't be that hard," Alois said, relaxing back into his chair. A quick scan of the room revealed it to be empty except for them both. Grell must have slipped out to prepare the additional costumes for the photoshoot when they were engrossed in their heated discussion. Stealing this chance, Alois quickly turned in his seat.

"Here, I'll show you!"

Alois grabbed Ciel by the smooth lapels of his costume and drew the younger boy in, their lips a hair's breadth from each other. Ciel stared incredulously into the bright blues of the blond, before he finally remembered to relax. Alois's eyes softened in approval and pressed his lips against the younger male's.

The kiss was soft. Hesitant. Noses knocked against each other, and the kiss was brief and fleeting.

Exactly as the script had been written.

"That's it...trust me," Alois murmured as he felt Ciel's hands moving slowly to his waist, mimicking Edward's reserved movements from the script.

Alois rested his forehead against Ciel's, and murmured his next line. The younger boy's breath hitched and he pulled back, his dark eyes overflowing with trust before their lips met again, this kiss a hasty clash of full lips and tongues; a lusty blend of all the awkwardness and first love shared by their characters.

As Alois leaned in once again for another kiss, the door to the dressing room swung open and Sebastian returned with the crew member. Both of them were still busy discussing about the contract papers they were holding and failed to see the two boys pulling away quickly and resume an air of nonchalance and innocence.

"Ah, sorry to keep you two waiting. We are ready to start the photoshoot." The crew said, finally looking up with a smile.

Ciel quickly tossed the magazine on the dressing table and hopped up from his seat, brushing past Sebastian coldly as he made his way out. Alois stretched languidly and took his time to leave the room, greeting Sebastian with a knowing smirk as he passed the man by the doorway. Another wink was thrown in Ciel's way, along with the mouthed words "That was fantastic!" and all the exuberance that Alois could manage.

Had Sebastian noticed the faint blush on Ciel's cheeks? The way his wet lips had parted greedily for another kiss? Ciel only hoped he had imagined the slight furrow between Sebastian's eyebrows as the two main actors left the room together.

Meanwhile, Sebastian turned and followed the two boys down the hallway. This time, he kept a distance away from them. For now.

* * *

><p>"That's right! Ciel, turn your head a little more to the right. Yes! Perfect!"<p>

More flashes rained down on the two boys as they maintained their pose for the photoshoot. Sebastian stared hard at the scene before him as the photographer danced around his two subjects and moved them into their poses.

Ciel and Alois stood opposite each other, a gothic window prop dividing them. Ciel stood on one side, a crown upon his head while the blond stood on the opposite side, dressed in simple peasant garb but with a thorny vine encircling his frame. The photographer snapped a few shots and arranged them into their next position as Sebastian watched in interest.

This time, both their palms pressed against the glass, hands and lips almost meeting but still separated. Two pairs of eyes, one light and the other dark, stared intently into space, and in that moment, they were transformed completely into their characters, two sides of the same coin: two boys from very different worlds. Completely bewitched by the scene before him, Sebastian never noticed a small group gathering beside him.

"There's something strange about those two now, no young boys their age should be able to kiss and make it look so real! And especially not kids that fresh in the acting world. It makes you wonder how exactly they know so much!"

The second female's voice dropped into a conspiratorial whisper. "I heard that the Trancy boy, he's sleeping with his agent. Picked up from the streets, that blond boy, he must be the type to spread his legs for just anyone."

"It's frightening! Their mentors are responsible for grooming them, not teaching them how to whore themselves as potential actors to the AV industry!"

Sebastian turned his attention to the little group, never once tearing his eyes away from Ciel.

"Weren't the two of them dating?"

Sebastian ignored the pointed glances that were being tossed in his general direction as the conversation moved to his and Claude's previous relationship.

"Yes, they were! Such a big scandal both of them caused. Those two shouldn't even be mentoring those bright young boys. They are leading them down the wrong path!"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, finally hearing enough of their nonsense. He cleared his throat politely and turned towards them with a smile. The gossiping trio quickly broke apart, and rushed off to their duties. Dark eyes glittered dangerously as he turned back to the two boys.

He idly registered Ciel now laying on a gothic loveseat with burgundy cushions, wide-eyed innocence plastered over his features. Alois hovered at the other end, holding Ciel's leg up on his shoulder, lips pulled into a teasing yet beckoning smile. Nonetheless his mind was lost in a sea of thoughts.

What if they were right?

Sebastian was so distracted that he wasn't aware that the photoshoot had ended. As the crew shuffled around him, Sebastian almost missed two brightly-dressed boys striding past him. Like before, Ciel ignored him and made his way back to the dressing room with Alois' arm around his shoulders.

Frustrated by the way the two boys flaunted their new-found close companionship, Sebastian found himself stalking after them as they entered the dressing room. The words of the nosy crew members had only served to remind him exactly how Claude and him had ended up in a relationship. At the very least, Sebastian and Claude had been closer to their twenties when curiosity and experimentation brought them closer to each other. Ciel and Alois were too young, _much too young_ to be caught up in this.

"Believe me, it feels good!" A laugh filtered through the open doors of the dressing room as Sebastian narrowed his eyes in suspicion - he knew exactly what the two boys were talking about. Silently, Sebastian headed straight for Ciel and grabbed the smaller boy by his collar, wrenching him away from Alois.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Ciel protested, wincing as the grip only tightened further as his mentor pulled him out of the dressing room. "Let me go, you demon!"

An annoyed _hmph_ escaped Sebastian at Ciel's persistent struggling, before he finally bent and swung Ciel across his shoulders. Ciel let out a small squeak of surprise and Sebastian began stalking out of the room, with a loudly irate boy trying to smack him in the face.

Sebastian led the struggling boy down the hallway and towards the one of the storage rooms further down amidst curious stares from the crew hanging around the set. Kicking open the door and finding it empty, the older male set the boy down and promptly locked the door behind him. Sebastian folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the door, effectively blocking Ciel's only way out.

"Let me out." Ciel growled, blue eyes hardened in anger.

Dark eyes stared back at him, blank and unflinching, and Ciel's protests slowly died away. As the young actor glanced around the room, he began to realise how small the space they were in, standing among all the clutter stored in the room - how close, if Sebastian were to take a few more steps closer, the two of them would be. Stifled by his thoughts and the growing tension in the room, Ciel unconsciously took a step back.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to stop hanging out with Alois."

Ciel snorted at the absurdity of his mentor's request. Alois was his co-star, if avoiding him wasn't so much of a problem, he would have done so a long time ago. Besides, Alois _was_ a senior in his school, and they were _sort of_ friends after all. Like five minutes ago, to be precise.

"Why don't YOU stop hanging out with me." Ciel retorted and tried to shove the bigger man away from the door with his might, only to have his hand grabbed by Sebastian again to stop his actions.

"Stop that! Let go!" Ciel shrieked and wrestled against his mentor, scratching and clawing for his life.

"Ciel please, it's for your own good. Please listen to me!" Sebastian growled angrily as he tried to shake some sense into the boy. He needed to warn Ciel but the stubborn brat refused to listen.

"Why?"

"You're too young for this, Ciel." Sebastian said, slamming a fist against the door in a fit of anger. "You should be going to school, making friends like a normal boy your age. Not learn how to fuck!"

"Weren't you around my age when you began sleeping around?" Ciel bit out angrily, glaring at Sebastian.

"Weren't you _too young_ - " Ciel mimicked Sebastian's words, "- when you and Claude first got together? I bet your parents must be turning in their graves when they know their son was _fucking_ another man!"

Before Ciel could continue, Sebastian raised a hand and delivered a sharp slap to snap the boy out of his feverish rant.

Ciel froze and raised a trembling hand to cup the burning sting upon his cheeks.

Did Sebastian just slap him? The man that had never raised a hand towards him, the man that gave him everything he wanted. The angry sting of tears prickled his eyes as Ciel fell back to rest against the wall. Shock settled in as his legs gave out and he slid down to the ground.

"I knew I should never have trusted you." Ciel started slowly as anger simmered in his blue eyes. "You're just being a damn hypocrite! Why don't you go back to him and be his little fag you were before, and leave me alone!"

The words were out before Ciel could stop himself and he watched as Sebastian's form stiffened with hurt. It was too late before Ciel realised what his words actually meant. Ciel squared his shoulders, head hanging and lips moving soundlessly as he tried to take back his hurtful words.

"I see," The older man said softly, almost pleadingly.

His voice sounded tired. Defeated.

Ciel's head whipped upwards as Sebastian moved to open the door. Face shadowed by his bangs, Sebastian held the door open for Ciel, eyes avoiding his protegé. Ciel stayed on the ground, making no move to stand and leave. His face was still an expression of shock. Wide blue eyes were wet with tears, his mouth partly open as his mind worked furiously to repair his mistake. Red blossom upon his left cheek throbbed lightly, and Ciel welcomed the pain. For it could not match the pain Sebastian could have felt when he said those words.

Sitting still as the hurt and guilt ate away at him, Ciel only registered Sebastian's soft voice telling him that he would wait for Ciel in the car, before his mentor quietly left the room. The room fell dark, and only then did Ciel finally let out a choked sob, the sound dulled as he clapped a shaky hand over his mouth.

What had he done?

* * *

><p>The ride home was silent as usual. And Ciel felt that he had been in the same situation a few days ago. If only he learnt how to control his tongue.<p>

The silence and tension was almost palpable in the car; it had only grown worse during the time they had been apart. This time, there were no furtive glances from either party, no short naps during the ride home. It was just uncomfortable silence.

Distracted by his thoughts, Ciel burrowed his face deeper into his blue jacket and tightened arms around the soft, comforting material.

The usual scenery of their route home changed as Sebastian drove past the direction of where their apartment was supposed to be. Surprised by it, Ciel sat up in his seat. Were they heading someplace else?

Finally, the car pulled into a familiar driveway. Red roses blossomed around the perimeter of the modern two-storey house. A sinking feeling settled in the pits of Ciel's stomach. He knew where exactly they were right now.

Sebastian pressed the honk impatiently once, twice. Never did he once look at the boy. A woman came out of the house, dressed in a simple red cotton dress.

For the next few minutes, Ciel had felt oddly detached from the situation. He saw himself unbuckling his seatbelt and climbed out of the passenger seat. Ciel watched as the door slammed shut and Sebastian wound the window down. Their eyes locked for the first time since they had left the studio, and Ciel felt as if he had been dragged back forcibly into his body again.

"Madam Red will be taking custody of you for the time being. Your belongings are already in her house."

"It's been nice working with you, Mr. Phantomhive. But I think it's time for me to move on," Sebastian said with a hesitant smile.

"Take care of yourself."

Sebastian managed a small smile before rolling up the window of his car.

As Ciel watched the black sedan pull out of the driveway, the young boy barely felt the warm arms of his aunt around his trembling shoulders. It wasn't deja vu after all, Ciel decided.

It was really over.

* * *

><p>xXxLostBunnyxXx: Hi guys! We're back with a new chapter! It's been awhile no?<p>

TNS: Too long! We apologise but RL is still hectic as ever, since we've finally graduated and heading off to university. Thank you for being patient with us!

xXxLostBunnyxXx: We apologise for the drama at the end again, but we promise this story is going to be much much better the chapter! So please do hit review/subscribe/favourites!

TNS: Leave us your thoughts/reviews/criticisms, we'd love to keep improving our writing and find out what you thought.


End file.
